


Should Have Seen It Coming

by susandragon01



Category: EDM, Electronic Dance Music RPF, Music RPF, Pendulum/Knife Party, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Slash, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susandragon01/pseuds/susandragon01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have seen it coming really. Back in the band they had been best friends; as Knife Party they had become the inseparable duo act, and now as they tumbled down onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, he realised that they were more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Seen It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Gareth's tweet about slash fics... I own nothing!

Gareth would never admit that he read it; of course not. That would be weird. But then again, it was one thing to have the two of them written into a slash story and another for the events to actually take place. It was also a completely different thing entirely for it to happen because they were reading a slash fanfiction about themselves.

Maybe some things couldn’t be helped.

All Gareth remembered was the blurry last half of their previous gig, that they have both drunk a hell of a lot of booze, they’d lost Matt and the bee suitcase at one point, and then eventually both him and Rob had managed to stumble their way back to the hotel. Incidentally both into Rob’s room as well.

The only thing he was sure of was that it had been his idea to take it upon himself to explain to Rob what a slash story was. Although he couldn’t say he completely regretted his actions.

It started as he began to read a random ‘GaRob’ story out loud, they were both sat on the bed, Rob leaning into him a little drunkenly so he could see the laptop screen better. Gareth unconsciously snaked an arm around Rob’s waist, telling himself that he was only pulling him closer so he didn’t fall off the bed or something. His hand had found itself under the dark haired man’s shirt, clutching his hip, both of them having shed their jackets as they first entered the room.

He should have seen it coming really. They both should have; well maybe Rob did but it wasn’t like they’d ever really talked about this stuff. Back in the band they had been best friends; as Knife Party they had become the inseparable duo act, and now as Rob pressed on Gareth’s shoulders causing them to tumble down onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, he realised that they were something a bit more than that.

At first they were both hesitant but that didn’t last long. Wet kisses were exchanged; hot puffs of air were breathed against his neck and a delicious friction was felt as Gareth pulled Rob even closer. Neither of them noticed their clothes as they were quickly abandoned on the floor, the only thing Gareth was paying attention to was how the hell Rob’s belt was taking too long to undo.

It came off eventually, Rob letting out a breathy chuckle against Gareth’s lips as it was impatiently ripped off. It didn’t matter though; he had plenty of others. In fact, when he was through with him, it might be Gareth that was in need of new clothes…

It was only when they were lying in bed together, a contented Rob asleep with his head on his chest that Gareth realised he felt the happiest he had in a long while. Of course people were going to find out eventually, but that could wait. He leaned over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand, opening up Twitter. As he typed his message he realised he was being a bit hypocritical; even if it was only him and Rob who knew.

He actually did enjoy that slash fic.


End file.
